This invention relates to a breaking tool for well pump tubing, well pipe and the like and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a well pump breaking tool for removing a hollow plunger from inside a barrel of a well pump.
Heretofore, when bottom hole oil field plunger type pumps become contaminated with materials, such as fine grain gypsum pumped through the interior of the pump, the reciprocating pump plunger seizes against the interior walls of the pump barrel rendering the pump inoperable. To free the plunger from the pump barrel, the pump is often treated chemically or with mechanical force. This type of removal is time consuming, expensive and often unsuccessful. Therefore, the old well pumps are often discarded and a new pump is purchased.
Prior to the subject invention there has been no use of a well pump breaking tool such as the invention described herein for removing a hollow plunger from a well pump barrel after the barrel has had elongated slots cut along its length.